LOTM: Decimation S6 P20/Transcript
(Alex and the heroes are seen meeting in the living room) Peter: So this is everyone then? Ian: Yeah. Alex: Alright Miles, what's the news? Miles: *Hold up Portal Emitter* We're in. Alex: You found them? Miles: After many hours of hacking and tracking, yes. I've located the coordinates to their hideout. Jessica: Awesome! Alex: Well that's great to hear. Miles: We'll have to move fast and strike hard if we're gonna be bringing them back today. Ian: Right. Tenya: Sounds like a plan Miles. Miles: Great. So, we ready to go then? Alex: Sure are. Let's end this nonsense once and for all. Miles: Perfect. (Miles stands up and opens a portal to the Rogues' hideout before the heroes all get up and enter it. It then cuts to Rose who's seen feeding Grey a piece of bacon) Grey: *Happy cooing*! Rose: Tastes good huh Grey? We ALL love bacon! (Grey says nothing but he continues eating with a smile on his face) Rose: Awww! Lenny: How's he doing Rosie? Rose: He's doing great! Lenny: Man I wish I could show X and the rest of our brothers and sisters their nephew. Rose: Me too... Lenny: Yeah.... (The two look at each other before the sound of a portal opening outside is heard) Rose: Hm? Lenny:... I don't like the sound of that. Rose: Do you think its...? Lenny: Stay with Grey. I'll go get Erin and the others. Rose: Alright. (Lenny goes to get the others as Rose stays with Grey) Grey: *Confused Cooing*? Rose: Oh it's okay Grey. It's gonna be okay, just eat your bacon. (Grey continues to eat the bacon as Rose holds him with worry. Over with Erin and Jack) Erin: So no sign of any new enforcers? Jack: Nope. Wonder how they reacted to losing Leo? Erin: I doubt they're happy about it. Jack: Oh definitely. Lenny: Erin! Erin: Whoa Lenny what's wrong? Lenny: I think Alex is outside our base! Jack: What?! Erin: Damn it Alex... Jack: Shit Scott is still here too. And there's Rose and Grey. Lenny: What are we gonna do Erin? Erin: We're gonna end this. Right now. Jack: Seriously? Erin: Seriously. Lenny: Then we're fighting them again huh? Erin: Yeah. Come on, let's go get the others. Jack: Right. Erin: Lenny, stay with Rose. Keep her, and Grey safe. Lenny: Got it. (Erin and Jack then go to get the others as Lenny goes back to Rose and Grey) Lenny: Okay Rose, let's go into my room. Rose: Its happening isn't it? Lenny: Yeah. You need to keep Grey safe. And don't worry, I'll help out. Rose: Thanks Lenny. All right Grey. Let's take your food and go into Uncle Lenny's room. Grey: *Coos* (Rose gets up with Grey as the three go back to Lenny's room. It then cuts to Alex and his team outside the hideout) Alex:...... Jessica: Well, this is it. Alex; Yeah. And this time, we're not leaving with out Erin. Richie: We gotta break Scott out of here to. Who knows what they're doing to the poor guy. Ian: I doubt they'd hurt him. Kyle: I doubt they'd even try to hurt him. Miles: Yeah. (The door is then heard opening before Erin and the Rogues exit the building) Alex: Here they come. (Erin and Alex's teams all approach each other and stop) Alex: Erin. Erin: Alex. Ian: Still trying to hide huh? Miles: Didn't think we'd find you? Erin: Not this soon no. Alex: Well, it's your lucky day then Erin. We're here to finally stop you guys. Erin: Really? Emily: You guys said that last time. Alex: Yeah well we're gonna do it this time! Sammy: Now come on, can you guys please just come home already? Erin: No! How many times do we have to tell you guys this?! No one stops until Alkorin is defeated! Charlie: Yeah! Alex: Guys.....Please. There doesn't have to be a fight this time. Ian: Can't we talk guys? Erin: No. If fact, all we want is for you guys to leave. Jack: And that means now. Alex: *sigh* Okay. You're gonna stop this nonsense and you're gonna come home now because it's us! We're your friends and we don't wanna see what will happen if Seris or one of the other better heroes finds you instead of us! Richie: And also, what did you do with Scott?! Ruby: Scott? Richie: Yeah! Erin: What haven't done anything! While you guys were just sitting at home, Scott had to deal with the death of his brother! Again! Jessica: Wait. You mean Leo is dead? Erin: Yeah! Alex: Wait, how?? Erin: Scott apologized for what he did in the past to kill Leo. Scott used Blake's sword and stabbed him through the back. Jack: His soul lost the corruption after that and he faded out. Erin: Scott may have lost his brother, but he freed him from Alkorin's corruption. Though it still hit him hard. Alex: Scott... Erin: But still. Just because he helped us doesn't mean we're gonna come home. Jack: Yeah. Alex:..... Jessica: Then you leave us no choice Erin. Erin: If you guys really want this fight so badly, then fine. But just remember: We didn't start this war. You did when you betrayed your friends. Alex: Fine then. Let's go! Miles: CHARGE!! Ray: Give them no quarter! (The groups charge and attack each other. Rose and Lenny hear this) Rose:.... Everyone.... Lenny: That doesn't sound good. (Grey then begins to start tearing up) Grey: *Sad cooing*... Rose: *Hugs Grey* Shh shh… Its gonna be okay... I promise. Lenny: Don't be sad little buddy. This'll be over before you know it. Rose: Here. *Pulls out a strip of bacon* You want this? (Grey nods before Rose starts to feed him with the bacon before the scene cuts to the fight outside) Alex: Miles, same as last time I need you and Peter to disable them! Miles: Got it! Peter: Alex on your left! (Alex turns and blocks an attack from Yang) Alex: Shit, still pissed about the Psy Clones huh?! Yang: You bet I am! Alex: Well at least you admit the kidnapping isn't the problem here! (Alex kicks Yang back) Alex: I just thought you'd be smarter and not go after Alkorin! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts